


Followed

by Keenler1112



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenler1112/pseuds/Keenler1112
Summary: Liz and Agnes are threatened and go to live with Ressler.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Donald Ressler, Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler
Kudos: 26





	Followed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to another text I wrote in the middle of the night months ago. Somewhere between the end of Season 7 and the start of Season 8.  
> Enjoy !! :)

Liz was late. She was still in her apartment at 8:20 am when she had to drop Agnes off at school and arrive at the office all before 8:30 am. Her chances of success were more than slim. She took Agnes with her in the hallway and they both went down to the parking lot to climb in the car. During the whole ride Liz had this oppressive feeling of being followed by the car behind her. Too busy slaloming between the other cars to progress on the road, she did her best to ignore this feeling and quickly dropped Agnes off at school. After a hug to her daughter, Liz got back in her car and drove to the Post office where she arrived about 15 minutes later. She was still concerned about the car she thought she had seen earlier, which Ressler noticed immediately.

"Is everything alright?"  
"Yes why?"  
"You look preoccupied."  
"Dropping Agnes off at school I felt like I was being followed but to be honest I was late so in a rush I most certainly imagined it all."

Before Don had time to answer anything, Aram arrived in their common office to give them a lead on the current case. The day passed and Liz was about to leave to pick up Agnes from daycare when Don called out to her.

"Hey, for what you told me this morning it's certainly nothing you're right but if ever you .. well if something happens or you feel unsafe or you see the car. . I'm here if you need it."  
"Thank you, really. But don't worry, it's probably nothing."

With these words, and after a last smile to her partner, Liz left the office, reassured to know that Ressler will always be there to protect her, even against her hallucinations. Liz picked up Agnes and it wasn't until they got home that Liz noticed that she hadn't seen the car again. Liz was relieved and spent the evening working on the case after having put Agnes to bed. 

The next morning, they were ready on time and in the car by 8 a.m. Everything was going well until Liz noticed yesterday's car again. She understood that she was right, that this car has followed her twice, two days in a row. She tried to think quickly and find a way out of there without alerting her daughter. She took a right and pulled into the already busy parking lot at the mall. She pulled her phone out of her bag and dialed the number of the only person she could think of, the one person she more than trusted for her and her daughter protection. Barely a ringtone later, he picked up.

"Ressler."  
"Ressler it's me."  
"Hey, are you alright?"  
"Not really, do you remember the thing I told you about yesterday morning?"  
"Yeah of course."  
"It's happening again."  
"Where are you?"  
"I parked in the parking lot of the shopping center but Agnes is still with me, I was going to school, except that there is no longer an option."  
"Right, come to the post office and see if the car is still following you and we'll check cameras to try to find this car. I will wait for you in the parking lot to make sure there is no problem."

Liz felt a weight lift off her shoulders and she thanked Ressler almost a dozen times before hanging up and restarting her car. She arrived at the office about twenty minutes later and as promised, her partner was waiting for her near the big yellow elevator. Once stopped, she got out of the car and helped her daughter to do the same. When Agnes saw Ressler, she ran as fast as she could and threw herself into his arms. Ressler lifted her up in the air and spoke to her for a minute while Liz took Agnes' bag out of the trunk. Liz watched them and felt right at home. She knew she was safe now that Ressler was there and seeing her daughter so comfortable with him, her usually so shy, warmed her heart. Liz approached them and after a smile at Ressler all three headed for the elevator to join the rest of the team. The elevator doors opened and they walked towards Aram's office, Agnes still in Don's arms. They left Agnes in their shared office and Liz gave her her backpack so that she could busy herself. 

Liz followed Don out of their office to join the rest of the team and explain the situation to them. When Liz had finished detailing what had happened, everyone looked at her with concern, all aware of the reality of the threat. They hadn't all chosen to follow her on Katarina's side, but Liz was part of their family and they would do their best to protect her. Cooper was the first to speak.

"If he followed you from your apartment and to Agnes' school, neither of these two places is safe."  
"Maybe it was just a coincidence." said a very nervous Aram.  
"Working with Raymond Reddington made me understand that there is no such thing as coincidence, you and Agnes have to go somewhere else, could Katarina take you to a safe place?"  
"I doubt it, if the people who follow us are looking for my mother, it's better to avoid leading them to her. Unfortunately we run out of options, I see no other way."

Silence fell over the group as everyone tried to think of an idea to get Liz out of this situation. Ressler spoke for the first time since they had entered the building.

"There is another way."  
"Which is ?"  
"Agnes and you, you come with me, at my place."  
"No! I don't want to put you in danger, if they end up finding us and we are at your place they will kill you without hesitation."  
"You have no other choice and I know how to defend myself, everything will be fine don't worry."  
"You don't know that!"  
"Elizabeth, I think Ressler is right, even if it's risky, it will always be safer for Agnes and you."

Liz eventually conceded that they would indeed be safe with him and all of them concluded that Liz and her daughter would be leaving with Ressler by the end of the day. Liz was reassured to know that she would be with Don and that they would no longer be followed, but part of her was uncertain. By agreeing to house them, Ressler was standing up against their enemy's plan and it was as if he was walking around with a target on his back. The day went by relatively quickly and Liz was away for a few moments to explain to her daughter that they would sleep at Don's. Agnes didn't seem to understand why it was necessary, but she was really happy to be able to spend more time with Don. The day drew to a close and after a few recommendations from Cooper, Liz Don and Agnes left the Blacksite to head to Liz's apartment to collect some things for them. Leaving Liz's apartment, Don made several detours to sow potential followers and they arrived at his apartment around 7.45pm. 

Liz and Agnes slowly took their marks in Ressler's apartment and Liz felt much safer than in her own apartment. She helped Ressler prepare the meal and they ate all three, enjoying of this pleasant moment lulled by the stories that Agnes was telling. The evening passed quietly and it was soon time for Agnes to bed. She asked that Ressler come and read her story to her and he accepted with a big smile under Liz's tender gaze.

About 20 minutes later, Don came out of the guest room and gently closed the door behind him. Liz and Don chatted all evening from the comfort of the sofa. It was so nice to talk freely, without worrying about all the outside issues. That was until that call from Cooper. They both knew it was a possibility, but it had still been a shock. Liz's apartment had been attacked by armed men. Cooper had sent a unit to find Liz's apartment completely ransacked. If she hadn't accepted Don's offer, she would certainly have died, and god only knows what would happen to Agnes. The realization hit Liz hard and she felt overwhelmed by a torrent of panic and fear. Don quickly hung up the phone and walked over to Liz who had risen from the sofa. She turned to him, tears in her eyes, completely lost and terrified by the news that had just fallen. If they hadn't found her at her house, would they come here? Go after her daughter or Ressler?

"Hey, everything is fine okay? Calm down you are safe here."  
"But if they haven't found anything there they will come here! They are going to attack Agnes! They are going to come after you! They will find us!"  
"Hey breathe, it's okay, nothing can bring them here, you're safe they can't get to you I promise."

Liz took refuge in his arms and he wrapped his arms around her. A few silent tears rolled down Liz's cheeks as Don gently ran his fingers through Liz's hair. He whispered to her several times that he wouldn't let anything happen to her and that he would always protect her. Liz gradually calmed down and even though she was no longer crying, she remained in Ressler's arms, feeling safe and calm as always with him. After a few minutes Ressler loosened his grip slightly and suggested to Liz that she go to sleep a little, knowing full well that the next day would be exhausting. She accepted and after a last look at Ressler, walked away to the room he had insisted on leaving her, specifying that in the situation they were in, she needed a bed more than him and that he would sleep very well on his couch. 

Night started then but neither of them was asleep. Liz was too concerned and was looking for a way to find out who wanted her dead so desperately. Don meanwhile did not want to relax his vigilance and remained attentive to every noise and movement in the street that could be unusual. He would never forgive himself if something happened to Liz or Agnes and even if he had to refrain from sleeping through the night, he would gladly do so if it ensured the safety of the two most important people in the world.

A few hours later, Don heard the bedroom door open gently and turned his head to see Liz come out of the bedroom doing her best to be discreet. When she noticed that he wasn't sleeping either, she walked over and sat down next to him on the sofa. They were staring at each other intently, neither daring to speak but knowing exactly what was going on in the other's mind. Without a word, Liz moved and snuggled up against Ressler who automatically wrapped his arms around her. He traced calming circles on her back and he felt her relax little by little. Liz felt all the pressure she had been building up dissipate with Ressler's gestures and she began to think on their current position. If someone had told her, 8 years ago, that Donald Ressler's arms were the only place she wanted to be, she would never have believed it. And yet, he was the only person she could let her guard down like she currently does, the only person she felt perfectly safe with. She had never known such a feeling of peace with anyone, even with Tom. Part of her still wondered if he wasn't hiding something from her or if he was going to run away at the slightest difficulty. She had never had these fears with Ressler. She knew he would always be there and that he would never give up on her and with all the problems she was having he was the one thing that kept her sane.

She looked up and saw that he was already watching her. His eyes were bright and there was that spark she had seen many times but had never questioned. That spark that was in his eyes only when he looked at her. Don removed one of his hands from Liz's back and gently placed a lock of hair behind her ear. Liz's heart skipped a beat at the movement. Without even realizing what she was doing, she leaned over to Ressler and captured his lips. Without waiting a second, Don placed his hand on Liz's cheek and responded to her kiss. Liz slipped her hands around Don's neck and the kiss deepened. Neither of the two really could believe what was going on. Both had long hoped and waited for it and the fact that it was finally happening made them both so happy. They had been dancing around their feeling for so long, and not having to hide what they really felt about each other anymore was soothing and fulfilling. Their kiss intensified more and more and Liz climbed on Ressler without ever breaking contact. Don took Liz in his arms and led her up to his bedroom where the clothes quickly found themselves on the floor. 

The next morning the two woke up early, accustomed to the rhythm of work. The two were one in a tangle of bodies neither wanted to come out of. A ringing phone snapped them out of their bubble and with an apologetic smile, Liz got up, pulling on Don's shirt, and walked over to grab her phone and answer Cooper's incoming call. He then told her that the people who had followed her the previous days had been caught overnight by Reddington. He had obviously contacted Harold earlier saying that attackers would no longer be a problem. Without asking for more details and after thanking Cooper, Liz hung up a smile of relief on her face. Don met her gaze and she joined him in the bed, snuggling up to him again.

"What are the news ?"  
"Reddington made the threat .. disappear."  
"I told you it would be fine! But wait, that means .. you gonna .. uh .. leave?"  
"Why? Do you want us to stay? Let me guess, you can't live without us anymore?"  
"Let's say that .. for the moment you no longer have an apartment .. so if you .. well if you want to stay eh .. I would understand that you want to go back you know, but if you want ..."

Liz watched him tangling the brushes in a totally adorable way. She kissed him tenderly, silencing him as he responded lovingly to her kiss.

"If you're ready to put up with us every day and ..."  
"I'm ready."

With that, Don kissed Liz who couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. She loved this new side of his personality, and if choosing to live with him was the side she would see constantly, she already loved the new life that was offered to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know if you liked it!


End file.
